Entre copas
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: Después de una noche de copas y sexo, las cosas entre camus y milo tomarán otro rumbo; pero las decisiones del primero deben ser apresuradas, pues sólo dispone de dos días antes de separarse, quizá para siempre. -contiene lemon y hetero- COMPLETO
1. Infidelidad

Aprovechando lo dramática que me puse un tiempo, decidi que quería escribir algo como esto… y pues la verdad aunque a mi y a alguna de mis amigas les ha gustado, la verdad es que…. Yo siento que no es una buena historia.

Ya la tengo completa, así que intentaré subir lo que pueda mientras no llegue mi jefa :P… un beso!

**Resumen:** Después de una noche de copas y sexo, las cosas entre camus y milo tomarán otro rumbo; pero las decisiones del primero deben ser apresuradas, pues sólo dispone de dos días antes de separarse, quizá para siempre.

**Entre copas**

**1 - Infidelidad**

Fue un beso rápido y sin aviso, robado desde el principio. Se apartó en el momento, casi por impulso mientras observaba a su acompañante con sorpresa, con las caobas pupilas dilatadas entre extasiadas, confundidas y chispeantes. El otro, de mirada ojiazul, entre abrió los labios para ofrecerle un disculpa, no obstante recibió una bofetada en la mejilla derecha a modo de respuesta, dejándolo con el semblante volteado y la faz ardiéndole en vergüenza y a causa del efecto del alcohol; incluso tuvo que apoyar los dedos en la pared para no resbalar. Quiso volver a hablar, a justificarse, o a explicar por qué si toda la tarde había estado con la idea de besarlo, se atrevía cuando estaban despidiéndose; y mientras su cordura se perdía entre una, dos, tres, diez, y más copas del mismo vodka, olvidó lo que había decidido decir…

Para su sorpresa, el pelirrojo se le fue encima, y aunque al principio aparentaba que de nuevo lo iba a golpear, la verdad es que sus labios apresaron la boca del rubio con un contacto imperante. Por el peso y debido a la falta de equilibrio, ambos se fueron contra la pared. El que conservaba la posición dominante empujó la puerta con la mano, cerrándola de un portazo. El rubio correspondió su contacto, aferrando las manos en su cintura y resbalándolas con ímpetu por la espalda del otro, quien reaccionaba con jadeos y acariciaba el cuello de su ahora amante sin parar de besarlo…

El pelirrojo comenzó a desprenderle los botones de la camisa, el otro hizo lo mismo con el cinturón en aquél pantalón negro que delineaba a la perfección la figura de su acompañante. La primera prenda llegó al suelo, seguida por el pantalón. Los besos del taheño fueron recorriendo a la vez el cuello, y las partes allegadas a este, al tanto que sus manos se resbalaban de arriba para abajo sobre los pectorales y vientre del otro, quien comenzó a respirar y a jadear entrecortadamente; incluso aferró los brazos alrededor de su cuello para que no se marchara, o en todo caso, que no se arrepintiera de lo que estaba haciendo. Pronto volvió a atraerlo hacia sí, llevándoselo consigo hacia un sitio mucho más cómodo, procurando en el camino dejar los obstáculos que le permitían sentir su piel… su color… esa pasión que no le conocía a él ni a sí mismo, pero que estaba a dispuesto a explotar al máximo.

La espalda del rubio tocó con el colchón, pero no se encontró sobre este solo por mucho tiempo, ya que el otro se le fue encima sin parar con su dotación de besos y caricias por todo el cuerpo. El primero se movió sobre la superficie suave de la cama cada vez que él tocaba una parte sensible de su cuerpo, sin saber que eso solamente acrecentaba en su compañero las ganas de continuar. La lengua del segundo se escabulló al resquicio en su ombligo, provocando que este arqueara la espalda y que levantara aquella parte en su anatomía que requería de urgente atención. Enredó los dedos en aquellos cabellos tan rojos como el fuego de su pasión, al tanto que se mordía los labios…

-"Camus…"- Pero su nombre no evitó salir de estos con un jadeo suplicante. Escuchar su identidad lo excitó, y le produjo un asombro al que no tuvo tiempo de atender.

Y lo besó. Fue besado, acariciado y correspondido mientras continuaba su acto. Se permitió sentir y no pensar en nada que lo atormentaría a la mañana siguiente, porque eso estaba mal… MUY MAL.

El rubio enredó su lengua en la del otro, intentando callarse cuando este le tomaba la hombría y comenzaba a jugar con ella entre sus dedos, deslizándolos y apretándola sutilmente para no lastimarlo. La propia le golpeaba al ojiazul en la pierna, así que después de empujarlo para romper el beso y el contacto antes de que terminara, se dio la vuelta ante la sorpresa de Camus, quien no supo que hacer. Su amante se retiró el cabello de la espalda y la pegó contra su pecho para que este percibiera los roces bajos que la posición les otorgaba. El taheño comprendió cuando era la continuación en el acto y sin esperar más, en cuanto su amante se inclinó sobre la cama, rozó su miembro entre aquellas aberturas carnosas que palpó con las manos, incluso se atrevió a darles un golpe con la palma, ante la sorpresa del rubio, que por un momento perdió la concentración; no obstante, Camus no le dio tregua, y colocando la mano en su espalda lo obligó a que se arqueara más para poder acomodarse, mientras le besaba la piel y pasaba la lengua por aquella piel suave y caliente que tenía frente así; ante esto el ojiazul comenzó a gemir, dando así el banderazo de salida para que el taheño comenzara a embestirlo, primero despacio, guiado bajo los sonidos que realizaba la boca de su amante, hasta que estuvo completamente en su interior…

**o.o.o.o.o**

Se preguntó por qué había tanta luz, y por qué razón sus membranas se negaban a despegarse. Creyó por un segundo que alguien le había colocado pegamento en las pestañas y por esa razón, no podía abrir los ojos. Quiso incorporarse, pero la cabeza le pesaba, así que se dejó caer con la misma fuerza con la que trató de levantarla. Se colocó la mano en la cien e incluso trato de despegarse los párpados con los dedos; pero nada le funcionaba…

De pronto escuchó un sonido inusual, algo que no esperaba encontrar aún en su habitación: la respiración al dormir. Como pudo se levantó y abrió los ojos, sin esperar encontrarse la figura desnuda de un muchacho rubio, delgado, pero bien formado, que se mantenía en su vida desde la infancia. Veía todos y cada uno de los momentos pasados con él, como si estuviera a punto de morir. Bajó la vista, horrorizado, encontrándose en la misma calidad como lo estaba el otro… (Desnudo)

-"¡MILO!"- Gritó, y por alguna razón desconocida su voz le produjo dolor de cabeza. El nombrado se despertó de golpe, mirando del mismo modo confundido y perdido en todos lados, incluso somnoliento y distante. –"¡Milo!"- Volvió a gritar, lastimándose los oídos otra vez. El rubio volteó a verlo, con las manos en la cabeza por el mismo efecto: sus ojos también estaban abiertos como platos, y Camus tuvo la tonta idea de jalar las mantas y cubrirse hasta el pecho.

-"¿Qué haces en mi cama?"- Preguntó confundido.

-"¿¡Tu cama?"- Se escandalizó, otra vez tapándose los oídos y agarrándose la cabeza. El sonido elevado de su voz producía el mismo efecto que la campa más grande del mundo repicando dentro de la misma Notre Dame.

-"Shhh… baja la voz…"- Le suplicó el rubio. No parecía muy afectado por el escenario (o al menos no había notado aún lo que ocurría), aquél comportamiento exasperó al taheño. –"¿Por qué haces tanto…?"

-"¿¡Te das cuenta de la situación?"- Continuó reclamándole, aunque esta vez le habló en un susurro, como si temiera que el cuarto continuo los escuchara.

-"¿Situación?"- Milo se sentía confundido. De pronto se vio como hacia diez años, en un campamento de verano, despertando en la misma cama que su amigo; aunque, por supuesto, aquella vez no estaban desnudos. –"Ahhh…"- Se rascó la cabeza e intentó entender que ocurría. Le dolía, sentía náuseas y tenía todo el cuerpo molido, como si le hubiera pasado un trailer encime –no es que alguna vez eso hubiera ocurrido-. Miró a su amigo y descubrió que lo único que podía verle era del cuelllo para arriba, lo demás lo cubrió escrupulosamente con las sábanas. Camus jamás dejaba de verse presentable. Su elegancia le impedía aparecer ante Milo con el cabello revuelto como él lo estaba viendo ahora; y a este se le antojo que era un cuadro que podría disfrutar por siempre…. Meneó la cabeza para quitarse la idea, que más, resultaba imposible. Abrió los ojos un tanto, como dándose cuenta que aquello no cuadraba con su recuerdo del bar, el último sitio donde se veía con su amigo. Bajó la mirada y se encontró descubierto por completo, sin mantas y sin nada de ropa encima del lecho. El taheño siguió la dirección de sus ojos, y sin contenerse, se quitó la almohada y se lo arrojó hacia aquella parte desnuda.

-"¡Pardiez! ¡Cúbrete!"- Aquella primera exclamación siempre le arrancaba una sonrisa al rubio, pues su amigo solamente la usaba cuando estaba desesperado, irritado o demasiado nervioso; cosa que no demostraba con facilidad. Tomó la almohada y se cubrió, con las mejillas sonrojadas, en una medida menor a como se veían las de Camus. Se olvidó de dejar de idolatrarlo por un segundo y se percató de que no era algo normal… Sus ojos se abrieron con mucho más sorpresa. Un sonido de exclamación procedió de sus labios, ocasionando que el pelirrojo regresara la mirada hacia la suya: se querían tanto que podían saber lo que el otro pensaba con tan sólo mirarse fijamente.

-"¡No me digas que…!"- No quiso decirlo en voz alta, porque temió que se esfumara el júbilo que experimentaba en ese momento. Camus exhaló al tanto que observaba por debajo de las mantas. A Milo no le extrañó su reacción ni el hecho de que pensara de la forma en que seguramente lo estaba haciendo; por lo menos lo tomaba con… 'calma'…

-"¡AH!"- Gritó de pronto el pelirrojo, haciéndose ovillo en la cama y cubriéndose la cara con las manos. El rubio se tapó los oídos debido al estruendo que su voz le causó. Al recuperarse no supo que decirle. Quiso tocarle el hombro pero el otro lo rechazó, entonces entendió que quizá no era el momento… Ojala tampoco para recuperar su amistad.

Se quedó en silencio un instante, pensando cómo consolarlo. Sabía que no estaba llorando porque se le veía, de estarlo haciendo sus hombros se moverían al ritmo de su congoja.

Por fin Camus salió de su caparazón y se dirigió hacia el rubio

-"Milo…"- Le temblaron los labios. Lo conocía y esa no era su forma típica de actuar, así que sólo significaba que estaba confundido o consternado. –"¿Re-re-recuerdas…? ¿Recuerdas algo?"- El rubio se quedó en silencio. Meneó la cabeza. –"¿No?"- Él repitió su respuesta. –"¿No, seguro?"- El ojiazul exhaló.

-"¿Tú te acuerdas?"- El taheño meneó la cabeza también.

-"No… estaba tratando de pensar… de recordar como es que llegamos aquí, pero… no, nada."- Sabía que Camus no mentiría en algo tan delicado. –"Recuerdo que estábamos en el elevador celebrando… pero no… nada de que… tú y yo…"- Jamás tenía problemas para hablar, pero en aquél momento parecía que no sabía como escoger los vocablos exactos para una explicación.

-"Nos acostamos…"- Completó el rubio. La respuesta fue la que se esperaba: el pelirrojo se cubrió los oídos con las manos y cerró los ojos, como si quisiera reprimir una imagen descomunal.

-"No… debe… debe haber una explicación, una razón razonable para…"- Era su amigo quien decía incoherencias, y si el ojiazul no lo hubiera escuchado, no habría creído que era justamente él quien las pronunciaba.

-"Camus, si estamos los dos en una habitación solos, desnudos y en la misma cama ¿realmente piensas que la mucama vino a desvestirte y me trajo aquí para que pareciéramos pareja?"- Ante la última palabra se sonrojó. La idea se le antojaba más que un vaso de agua fría en pleno verano. El pelirrojo sonrió, aunque luego se puso serio. Todavía no podía creerlo. La idea de concebirse en aquella situación con Milo sobrepasaba todo límite imaginativo, en primer lugar por el acontecimiento dentro de dos días.

-"Tienes razón…"- Bajó la cabeza y se volvió a quedar en silencio. El rubio hizo lo mismo. El silencio se volvió la única compañía para ambos.

Camus pensó de nuevo que aquello era irreal, y no porque lo considerara una pesadilla, si no por el hecho de saberse confundido en cuanto a lo que acababa de pasar. Si desde los trece años se sabía con una absoluta preferencia, ahora… ya no estaba seguro si le gustaba esa, ambas, o sólo esta.

Milo, por su parte, ya tenía estructurada una. Desde sus quince años estaba consiente el tipo de gente con el que le gustaba tratar, pero sobre todo a quien amaba por encima de cualquier cosa..

Se aclaró la garganta y evitó tocarlo.

-"Cam, quisiera preguntarte algo…"- Sus ojos azules continuaban fijos en las manos que abrazaban la almohada. El pelirrojo volteó la cara, centrando sus caobas en aquél perfil de piel blanca, suavemente bronceada, que se enmarcaba por caireles dorados desalineados y de apariencia enredada. Notó una tristeza irreparable en sus pupilas, y aunque el hecho de tocarlo acrecentaba su confusión, deslizó la mano por el colchón hasta alcanzar la del otro, pues sabía que para Milo era muy importante el contacto físico en un momento difícil. Volteo a verlo, sorprendido. No le dijo nada, pero comprendió que era una señal para continuar. –"¿Esto… esto…?"- Señaló tanto a uno como a otro. –"¿… cambiará nuestra relación…?"- Antes de responderle sonrió suavemente.

-"No lo sé."- Dijo, observando sus manos entrelazadas. Se sentía tan familiar, pero a la vez tan confuso…

-"¿Y… si pudieras recordar?"- No había duda de que esperaba una sola respuesta, una que hizo que Camus se preguntara tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, que no pudo escucharlas todas con claridad.

-"…"- Los labios se le despegaron en un intento por hablar, cuando escuchó el sonido de un timbre familiar. Por instinto los dos voltearon hacia la puerta, donde estaba el camino de prendas que ellos se habían quitado anoche, y que era la única evidencia de su pasión. A Milo le subió el color a la cara, pero el pelirrojo no tuvo tiempo si quiera de pensar en algo más que en levantarse aún enredado por la sábana, recoger su pantalón, y sacar de él un celular pequeño. Miró la pantalla, luego al rubio y este supo de quien se trataba. –"¿Si?"- Contestó, sentándose en la cama. –"¿Era hoy?... si, si lo olvidé, a cualquiera puede pasarle… No te enojes, es que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza. ¿Cómo qué cuales cosas?... Pues cosas Misa, muchas cosas… ¿Qué?... No sé, tal vez vaya…"- Para el rubio era algo normal oírle discutir con su prometida, pero a fin de cuentas eso era ella: **su prometida**. Camus ya se había levantado de la cama y caminaba de un lado a otro con el teléfono pegado al oído, cuando el rubio hizo lo mismo, y sin importarle un reclamo del otro –que a final de cuentas estaba muy ocupado- se paró desnudo y se fue hasta la puerta para recoger su pantalón y vestírselo. El taheño lo observó. –"… ¡No, no pasé la noche con ninguna prostituta! Tuve la mejor noche de mi vida, y ahora me estas causando dolor de cabeza… así que discúlpame pero tengo que colgarte…"- Y sin decir más oprimió el botón y apagó el celular.

El rubio ya había terminado de ponerse el pantalón y estaba por colocarse la playera.

-"No debiste decir eso… creerá que…"

-"No me importa."- Respondió el pelirrojo con firmeza. Milo dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirarlo, sin entender porque reaccionaba así. Camus se olvidó de todo y se fue hasta donde estaba. Quizá no recordaba lo que sucedió en la noche pasada, pero entendía que las cosas entre ellos no podían quedarse simplemente así. Creía que todo tenía un motivo ser, estar y suceder, y confiaba en que si no pensaba por un momento, lo que experimentaba le traería la verdad ante sus ojos. Se situó frente a su amigo, colocó las manos entre el espacio forjado por la barbilla y el hombro, y se inclinó para besarlo; pero en vez de sentir sus labios tibios, experimentó el calor de sus dedos como una pared de hierro entre uno y otro.

-"Te casas pasado mañana, y… hay demasiadas cosas en juego… "- No podía negar que le había costado decirlo, y aún más desperdiciar el beso de quien amaba así era-, pero las cosas se tornaron demasiado complicadas, y él no iba a permitir ni que su intensidad aumentara, ni darse cuenta al final que sólo había sido producto de la confusión y la curiosidad.

El pelirrojo se quedó pasmado, creyendo que quizá se había equivocado al pensar que Milo lo quería en una forma romántica, pues, aunque a él mismo le gustaran las mujeres, a su amigo le atraían los hombros, y eso, en el pasado, jamás fue impedimento para que estuvieran juntos. Fue hasta notar que el rubio se separaba lentamente, dando pasos torvos hacia atrás, y que suspiraba cansino, para saber que no estaba del todo equivocado: A Milo si le gustaba.

_Bien… quizá se pregunten como por qué Camus no se dio cuenta antes de los sentimientos de Milo, o por qué se embriagaron tanto… Bueno, como siempre en los capítulos venideros desenvolveré el misterio… _


	2. Indecisión

Hola de nuevo! Gracias a quienes leen esta historia, y a quien se animo a dejarme un comentario.

Espero que sea de su agrado este capitulo. Les mando un beso!

**Entre copas**

2

Al llevar retrasado más de una hora temió que no se presentara.

No iba a creer que él fuera capaz de dejarla plantada por las diversas razones que propiciaban la próxima boda, pero tampoco se iba a confiar del todo en que Camus accedería hasta el final a firmar esos papeles, sobre todo si aquella persona tan especial para él estaba cerca.

No era un ciego. Conocía las preferencias sexuales del individuo desde que tenía quince años, y también sabía de los motivos que lo llevaron a tomar esa decisión, así como el silencio bajo el que se había amparado, tan sólo para no perderlo a 'él'; sin embargo, aunque Milo no fuera un tonto, por esta cualidad cabría la posibilidad de que terminara arrepintiéndose y revelándose ante Camus justo a tiempo para disolver su acuerdo…

En cuanto la limosina se aparcó frente a la imponente mansión, Touma Delorrme, soltó un suspiro, como descansado de su propio acoso mental; no obstante, la angustia le regresó al cuerpo, en cuanto el chofer abrió la puerta y observó que quien descendía era un joven más alto que él, delgado, de cara alargada, labios pequeños, nariz fina, y pupilas vividas de un precioso color azul cielo. Se trataba de Milo Dalaras, el mejor amigo de su hermano. El único obstáculo hacia la felicidad de 'ella'…

Seguido por el rubio, descendió de la limosina un muchacho más delgado y centímetros más pequeño, de cabeza redonda, con el cabello largo, lacio y rojizo hasta por debajo de la cadera; con los labios retos, inexpresivos en todo momento. Camus Delorme, su hermano mayor. Lo destetaba, y aún más cuando la escena que presenció no le gustó: Los dos se miraron unos segundos, antes de que el rubio le diera la espalda con la cara tan roja como si hubiera estado expuesto al sol, mientras el otro abría la boca para decir algo y se quedaba con la palabra muerta dentro de ella y una expresión de desconsuelo (que se le notaba a pesar de las gafas de sol que llevaba), que bien hubiera valido la pena retratar.

-"¡Bonita la hora!"- Se escuchó una exclamación. Al volver la vista se toparon con la imagen de una mujer delgada, joven, de cabello ondulado y rojizo hasta los hombros; tenía los ojos del mismo tono a los de Camus, y vestía un elegante vestido corto sin mangas del tono azul celeste. –"¿Te caíste de la cama a media noche? Porque si no, no me explicó como es que te retrasaste tanto."- Se dirigió hacia los recién llegados, aunque a Milo le dirigió una cálida sonrisa después; el rubio correspondió su gesto con una suave reverencia.

-"Marin… no grites…"- Se quejó el pelirrojo de caballera larga.

-"¡Aja!"- Como ya estaba cerca le picó el estómago para que dejara de taparse los oídos. El ojiazul también tenía resaca, pero sabía fingir mejor que no pasaba nada. –"¿Te sientes mal Cami? ¡Quizá debiste dormirte más temprano!"- La cara tantas veces inexpresiva del nombrado, mostró el dolor que sus oídos y cabeza experimentaban.

-"Era mi despedida de soltero… además… Milo estuvo conmigo toda la noche…"- Decirlo trajo a su mente el primer beso, y ante esto, un sonrojo muy evidente. Al rostro del rubio le sucedió lo mismo. Su reacción, que pasó desapercibida ante la chica, no para el muchacho que estaba todavía parado unos metros atrás.

-"Bien, muchas gracias por traerlo sano y salvo."- Se dirigió al rubio mientras abrazaba a Camus, quien intentó renegar esta muestra de afecto. –"Espero se portara bien…"

-"Siendo su despedida de soltero no me extrañaría que hubiera cometido alguna tontería."- El que habló lo hizo en un tono tan serio y frío, que la sangre del ojiazul se congeló. El taheño peli largo lo miró desafiante.

-"Muchachos, somos hermanos. ¿No podemos llevarnos bien por un día?"- Intervino Marin antes de que comenzaran a discutir.

-"La señorita Breuer lleva esperándote toda la mañana Camus. No me parece propio del señor 'perfección' hacerle eso a una dama…"- Replicó Touma, ignorando como ya era su costumbre, a la mujer.

-"Milo, vamos."- Le indicó el hermano mayor al rubio, ignorándolo como ya solía hacerlo. El nombrado se quedó indeciso, al final lo siguió sonriéndole primero a Marin. Sabía que no era santo de devoción para el menor de los Delorme, pero mucho más le aterraba el estar en aquella casa que le pertenecía a la familia de su… 'rival', después de lo de anoche.

La familia Breuer tenía una mansión despampanante en Londres, lugar que habitaban Marin y Touma, mientras se realizaba la boda. Camus, debido a una ridícula costumbre, se quedaba en un hotel de la ciudad, y como Milo era el padrino de honor, hacia lo mismo en otra.

Atravesaron los rosales del jardín y los arbustos con formas de animales del bosque, hasta que el pelirrojo se detuvo.

-"¿Qué pasa?"- Inquirió el ojiazul. El otro se quitó los lentes de sol y volteó a verlo.

-"Tenemos que hablar."- Sentenció. Un escalofrió le recorrió la médula ósea.

-"¿Quieres reconsiderar el prendedor?"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Ya sabes… el que llevarás en el pecho. El broche va como regalo del padrino, ¿recuerdas?"

-"¡Para con eso! No quiero saber nada más de la boda… Yo quiero hablar de nosotros…"

-"Ah… pues, supongo que nos veremos cuando regreses de tu luna de miel, pero no te hablaré de nuevo si no me traes chocolate suizo."- Le sonrió a pesar de sentir un nudo en el estómago. La idea de ver a Camus en intimidad con su esposa, le producía un retortijón. El pelirrojo frunció el entrecejo. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia del mismo modo en que había perdido la cabeza.

-"¡No habrá chocolates suizos!"- Gritó.

-"¿No? ¿Me traerás un poco de queso de cabra? He oído que en los Alpes…"- Se cayó de inmediato, en cuanto las manos de su escucha se situaron peligrosamente en su nuca y lo atrajeron hacia a sí, ubicando sus rostros palmo a palmo.

-"Cállate… cállate de una vez"- Sentía la sangre bombeándole con fuerza hasta la cara y esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo. Experimentaba un cosquilleo en los labios, y era presa del deseo supremo de besarlo. Se veía haciéndolo la noche anterior, pero al alcohol le impidió degustarlo por entero.

Milo temía que lo fuera a hacer tanto por lo pensó en el hotel, como por el sitio, pero al mismo tiempo también se sentía tentado a aprobar los limites de su amigo.

-"Bésame si eso es lo que quieres…"- Lo retó, sin desviar la mirada. El taheño resopló, sarcástico.

-"No necesito tu permiso…"

-"¡Camus!"- Una voz femenina los interrumpió en el momento que este iba a lanzarse a al ataque. Milo se quedó de piedra, y por primera vez se arrepintió de haber perdido tanto tiempo dándole largas, para llegar a aquél beso evitado. El nombrado se quedó quieto, manteniendo la mirada fija en las pupilas de su amigo, preguntándole en silencio qué hacer. Y si ambos no tuvieran aún la idea de que el galo estaba confundido, aceptar revelarse en aquél momento habría solucionado todo.

Una joven alta, delgada, de piel blanca y brillante, con el cabello largo y rubio, la cabeza pequeña, los labios carnosos, la nariz afilada y las pupilas del color ámbar, se acercó a ellos. Al principio no comprendió lo que pasaba, y cuando Milo la volteó a ver despegándose del contacto del taheño, esta le sonrió amablemente.

-"Gracias Camus, creo que sólo fue una basura…"- Se frotó suavemente el párpado. –"Señorita Artemisa, ¿cómo está?"- La chica amplió el gesto en sus labios.

-"Milo, que gusto verte. Gracias por traerme a mi prometido…"- Se dirigió hacia el taheño, quien todavía divagaba en un mundo distante. Él despertó hasta que la chica le tomó el brazo. El rubio rió con nerviosismo.

-"Es el deber de un padrino… usted sabe…"- Rió alterado y le dio una palmada tan fuerte a su amigo en la espalda, que este no pudo evitar encorvarse unos segundos. –"Bueno… los dejo. Con permiso."- No se atrevió a confrontar aquellas caobas, que lo miraban inquisitivas. Les dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia la mansión.

-"Camus… siento lo de esta mañana…"- Se disculpó la rubia, tomándole la mejilla y una de sus manos. –"Estoy tensa por la boda y…"

-"No importa…"- Tajó el taheño. Estando con ella no solía ser tan expresivo como lo era estando con Milo, quien se le estaba escapando una vez más. Ella le dio un suave beso en la barbilla y lo abrazó; él correspondió su gesto, aunque lo hizo únicamente por encima. Avisó hacia el frente, encontrándolo ahí, parado con la vista hacia donde estaban ambos…

**o.o.o.o.o**

Marin estaba casada con un importante inversionista, a quien a penas veía. Su esposo solía viajar por el mundo, y la llevaba consigo, pero no estaban juntos ni iban en plan de vacaciones. Aioria Anderson dedicaba todo su tiempo al trabajo. La joven se había quedado en Londres para ultimar los detalles de la boda de Camus; sin embargo, a pesar de apoyarlo, no estaba del todo de acuerdo con esa unión.

Entendía que formaba parte de un acuerdo entre ambas familias, y que producto de esto saldría algo beneficioso para todos, pero, para ella, a sus ojos, la única persona que realmente merecía a su hermano era la que siempre estuvo a su lado: Milo Dalaras.

No sabía de preferencias o de los sentimientos que su hermano le profesaba a su mejor amigo, pero, si alguien le hubiera preguntado, definitivamente diría que prefería mil veces al rubio antes que a los herederos de aquél matrimonio -obviamente sus sobrinos-.

Sentada en el sillón de una pequeña sala de estar, frente a una chimenea, observó la copa de vino que sostenía entre sus manos. El oscuro color del licor trajo a su memoria las pupilas de su hermano. No se le antojaba brindar por nada, mucho menos por esa unión, pero ya que Milo tenía tan buena disposición para beber y hacerle compañía, decidió corresponder su gesto de la misma forma.

-"Salud"- Le dijo, colocando su copa a un distancia que el otro pudiera alcanzar. El rubio, que se mantuvo bajo un manto de mutismo y recuerdos, parpadeó un poco antes de entender y acceder al choque de cristales.

-"Salud."- Repitió mecánicamente con una sonrisa apagada. Marin consultó su reloj después de beber.

-"Ya casi es hora de que termine."- Anunció, volviendo a beber. El rubio no probó su copa. –"¿No tendrías que haber ido al ensayo? El padrino es clave importante en la boda"

-"Si… pero preferí quedarme a cuidarla, señorita Marin. Esos mareos y desmayos frecuentes preocupan mucho a Camus."- Al decir su nombre suspiró.

-"Bueno, al menos te sirvieron como excusa para no asistir."- Sonrió cómplice mientras tomaba la botella y se servía un poco más. El rubio levantó la vista.

-"No fue…"

-"Tenemos años de conocernos… no tienes que fingir conmigo."- Bebió todo lo que había dentro de la copa y prosiguió al servirse más. –"El que Camus y tú se conocieran en aquél campamento y que él decidiera irse a estudiar a Grecia no es una coincidencia. Su amistad ha tomando caminos diversos estos años"

-"No es lo que piensa."- Tajó Milo.

-"Mira, yo no sé nada de la sexualidad de mi hermano, y tampoco se lo pienso preguntar; pero tú eres muy obvio… creo que hasta Artemisa sabe que te gusta, pero no dice nada porque Camus mantiene su palabra…"

-"Y la mantendrá hasta firmar esos papeles."- Aseguró el ojiazul con un nudo en el estómago, que le subió hasta la garganta. Sintió sed y se bebió el vino, Marin le hizo una seña para que se la pasara el cristal: a través de su boca descendieron la cantidad de dos más.

El silencio se estableció entre los dos.

-·" ¿Por qué dice que no fue coincidencia nuestro reencuentro en Grecia?"- Inquirió el rubio después de tener la mirada fija en el fuego.

-"Recuerdo que cuando llegó del campamento lo primero que hizo fue subir a su habitación y encerrarse hasta al día siguiente, cuando sorprendió a todos en el desayuno con la noticia de que quería marcharse de Francia a un internado que existía en Athenas. Por supuesto que a nuestro fallecido padre le dio un ataque, pues no podía creer que su hijo mayor quisiera ir a estudiar a un país tan poco conocido, incluso recuerdo que le dijo que todos querían viajar a Francia, Paris, y que él que ya se encontraba ahí, se rehusara a quedarse. "- Hizo una pausa para refrescarse la garganta.

Milo recordó que cuando eran niños le contó acerca de la escuela a la que iba, y el como el pelirrojo pequeño le cuestionó acerca de nombres, direcciones y señas particulares, como si se tratara de un agente de la INTERPOL.

-"Nosotros lo tuvimos todo, cada capricho y deseo… así que Camus convenció a nuestro padre para que lo dejara partir… Lo demás ya lo sabes."

-"Él nunca… es decir, jamás me contó que…"

-"¿qué todo lo hizo por el único amigo que tenía?"- Comenzó a reírse. –"No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero él es muy difícil de tratar y aun más de querer; aunque, una vez que logras pasar esos sólidos muros de hielo, como que… te es imposible no amarlo con todas fuerzas. Creo que Artemisa aprendió a hacerlo con los años, sobre toda considerando que ya estaba decidido el acuerdo prematrimonial."- Volvió a hacer una pausa. –"Él no era de hacer amigos… Camus fue muy solitario toda su niñez. No sé como se forjó esa amistad entre ustedes. Él cambió y nosotros pudimos conocer a mi hermano"- Soltó una carcajada. –"Touma y yo creímos que jamás podríamos hacerlo… aunque, no entiendo su actitud reciente…"- Se quedó pensativa. –"¡Ah, ya! Si… si… él cambió después de ese verano…"

-"¿De qué hablas?"

-"Mis hermanos comenzaron a distanciarse después del verano que pasamos en Vermont con los Breuer. ¿Te acuerdas del día que Camus y tú compraron esas extrañas pulseras?"- Milo se rió.

-"Si… las tejidos que disgustaron mucho a la señorita Artemisa. Me acuerdo que le reclamó a Camus por no adquirir una de plata que costaba diez veces más que esa…"

-"Bueno, pues fueron esas vacaciones cuando ellos comenzaron a pelearse. Aquél día, Touma y Artemisa pasearon juntos todo el día…"- Bebió vino y le ofreció un poco más al rubio, quien aceptó sin ingerirlo. –"¿Cómo es que ustedes han llegado tan lejos?

-"Bien, nuestros gustos son muy diferentes y no peleamos por algo en común, además, sabemos compartir lo que tenemos y hablamos siempre con la verdad… de acuerdo, en algunos puntos no con total honestidad…"- Se sonrojó ante la mirada inquisitiva de ella. -."Pero el caso es que no hay un motivo por el cual no estar juntos...-."

-"Exceptuando la boda."- Se quedó callado, bebiendo a sorbos prolongados su vino. –"Deberías decirle que tú…"

-"No quiero tocar ese tema."- Tajó frunciendo el ceño. A esas alturas, tal vez él ya lo sabía. –"Cuando me enamoré de él decidí que me quedaría únicamente como su amigo. Camus jamás se ha enamorado de nadie, y las chicas con las que ha salido, tratado e intimado, aunque no han tenido relevancia en su vida si marcan una pauta importante entre nosotros…"

-"¿Cómo cuál? ¿El que tú seas lo que eres y él no? ¿Estás seguro?"- No quiso decirlo, pero pensó que la reacción actual después del resbalón entre los dos era suficiente para callarse hasta la tumba.

-"Marin, te agradezco mucho esta charla, pero… sinceramente no estoy seguro, y jamás he tenido la idea de proponerle que él y yo no tengamos este vínculo amistoso. Yo lo quiero, y sé que él siente lo mismo… aunque no de igual forma… Tal vez jamás pueda abrirle mi corazón por completo, y quizá me muera de celos cuando deba despedirme de él para que sea ella quien ocupe ese lugar en su cama; sin embargo… me alegrará estar ahí cuando se siente solo, o cuando el dolor de algo le pese demasiado. Prefiero mil veces tenerlo como el más valioso de mis amigos, antes que perder el lazo que nos ha unido desde aquella pelea en el campamento…"

-"¿Una pelea?"

-"Si, fue algo muy absurdo y difícil de creer en él… pero fue una pelea lo que nos permitió intimar hasta este punto."

-"¿Estás seguro de tu decisión? ¿Tienes idea de lo que sacrificarás si él se casa?"- Abrió los labios. Ella se acomodó en el suelo junto a él. –"Si ahora sientes deseo de besarlo y te contiene por tu amistad, o por ella, cuando esté casado lo harás por fuerza. Te conozco y sé lo correcto que eres. Tu fidelidad ante tu amigo y esa inmensa necesidad de hacer lo que sea con tal de no causarle problemas te hará morir de dolor… ¿Puedes contener tus sentimientos hasta la muerte?"

Se escucharon risas en la entrada. Camus entró del brazo de Artemisa, y Touma detrás de ellos.

-"Hola querida, ¿te sientes mejor?"- Le preguntó la chica.

-"Si, no te preocupes."

-"¿Estas segura? No quiero que se arruine el ensayo de…"

-"Marin no arruinará nada"- Intervino el taheño pelilargo, mirando con fiereza a la rubia. –"Mi hermana simplemente no se siente bien, ¿o qué quieres, que ella le ordene a su cuerpo como debe sólo para complacerte?"

-"No le hables así…"- Lo interrumpió el pelirrojo menor. Camus se volteó hacia él.

-"Tú no te metas. Es mi prometida y le hablo como se me da la gana. Deberías estar más alerta a Marin en vez de..."

-"¿Qué insinúas…?"

-"No supongo nada, Touma, lo estoy afirmando. No eres capaz de cuidar a nadie, ni siquiera a tu propia hermana…"

-"Basta, por favor."- Intervino Artemisa, colocándose en medio de los dos. Milo se puso en pie por si había que separarlos, aunque jamás llegaban a los golpes.

-"¿Tú que sabes de eso, señor perfecto? A ti lo único que te importa es tu propia persona y ese afeminado"- Miró al rubio con rencor.

-"¡A él no te atrevas a insultarlo! ¡Milo es mil veces más hombre que tú y yo juntos!"

-"¡Touma y Camus, ya basta!"- Gritó Marin por encima de los dos. Se puso en pie y el rubio griego la ayudó a hacerlo. –"No sé que pretenden con esos continuos enfrentamientos, pero ya me están cansando."

-"Pues yo no tengo porque soportarlo."- El pelirrojo pelilargo se dio la vuelta y se perdió en el pasillo.

-"¡Camus!"- Exclamó la chica rubia.

-"Hasta mañana."- Se oyó su voz en otra habitación. Milo se despidió de las jóvenes con una inclinación de cabeza y se dispuso a ir tras el galo, cuando la mano de Touma le impidió la retirada: Sus miradas chocaron como dos meteoros, pero ninguno se dijo nada. El rubio hizo un movimiento con el brazo y este lo soltó.

-"¿Por qué lo molestas?"

-"Por nada que te incumba hermana…"

-"Creo que yo voy a pedirles un té. A ti uno para los nervios…"- Se rió la rubia, pasándole el brazo por la espalda cuando se fue. La reacción de Touma no pasó desapercibida ante los ojos de Marin.

-"¿Aún guardas el anuario de Camus?"- Inquirió el muchacho.

-"Claro. El amor de vida se encuentra ahí…"

-"¿Crees que puedas prestármelo? Quisiera ver a alguien…"

**o.o.o.o.o**

Camus estaba tan molesto por el enfrentamiento con Touma, que mientras iban en la limosina, de regreso al hotel, no se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra a Milo. Este lo miraba de tanto en tanto, sin conseguir que las pupilas del galo se fijaran en las suyas; lo que este ignoraba es que la confusión de su amigo se había hecho presente todo el día, y que mientras ensayaba el brindis y el momento de leer sus votos ante la joven Breuer, se había trabado más de una vez. Incluso tuvo el impulso de llamarle al celular.

No se dio cuenta de cuan importante era en su vida hasta ese momento en que se separaron por 'casualidad'. Ahora pensaba en lo que sentiría al momento de dar el 'si'.

Un suspiro del rubio lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, pero ya era tarde para reaccionar, pues la puerta de la limosina se abrió y los dos tuvieron que descender para perderse en el lobby del hotel. Llegando al elevador, el pelirrojo tuvo imágenes borrosas de la noche anterior mientras ascendían al piso de la habitación. Y tal y como lo había ignorado, Milo lo hizo y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Camus se quedó parado en la entrada, durativo. Al final se fue tras el rubio, quien en cuanto metió la llave y se metió en el cuarto, fue empujado hacia el interior.

-"¿Ahora qué?"- Inquirió al notar su presencia.

-"Necesito que hablemos…"

-"¿Ahora si? ¡Que lastima porque yo tengo sueño y…"- El pelirrojo dio un portazo, encerrándose de nuevo tal y cual lo había hecho anoche. –"Cam…"- Este lo tomó de nuevo por la nuca.

-"No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza… y te quiero tanto que…"- Milo ladeó la cara a cuestas.

-"No me vengas con el cuento de que ahora estas enamorado de mí…"- El galo lo soltó, y volvió a arrepentirse de no dejarse llevar por sus deseos más profundos.

-"Tú me conoces mejor que nadie. Yo nunca me he enamorado y no sé como sería si lo hiciera de ella, o de ti."- Las mejillas del griego ardieron.

-"¿La quieres?"- Inquirió con la esperanza de un no.

-"Tú sabes que si…"- Escuchó.

-"Caso resuelto…."- Le dio la espalda. Como reacción, el galo lo tomó por el brazo para no dejarlo ir. Lo jaló hacia así, virándolo para lograr un enfrentamiento entre sus pupilas.

-"Pero no de esa forma. Por favor, te lo pido… No hay persona más importante para mí que tú… tú que eres tan bueno, tan cálido… tan… ¿cómo puedo saber si te amo?"- Sus dedos delinearon aquellos labios que ya había besado, repasándolos una y otra vez con esmero. Su propia carne fue apresada con los dientes frontales, en tanto se veía atrapado bajo el magnetismo que las pupilas del rubio generaban sobre las suyas.

Entendía que lo quería, pero no sabía hasta que punto podría decirle que lo amaba. Estaba dispuesto a besarlo y a borrar su propio record establecido como el rompe almas, sin embargo, él le importaba tanto que no deseaba llegar a ese punto. No quería lastimarlo, pero moría porque le quitaran el velo sobre los ojos…

Ambos cerraron los ojos en cuanto un beso hizo acto de presencia entre los dos. Camus con sus manos en la nuca le impedía la retirada, mientras que Milo, extasiado y derrotado, lo abrazaba por debajo de la axila.

El celular del galo comenzó a sonar, rompiendo el momento. Sus labios temblaban y sus ojos titilaban con incertidumbre. Milo se hizo a un lado

-"Responde. Puede ser importante…"- le sugirió, agachando la frente. El taheño meneó la cabeza y la llamada se cortó. Quería besarlo otra vez… y lo haría, lo haría si el aparato de comunicación dejara de sonar.

-"Cuando termine, tú y yo hablaremos enserio."- El rubio, aunque intranquilo le hizo una seña afirmativa. –"¿Diga?... ¿Cómo?"- Se hizo a un lado y caminó hacia la puerta. –"Cálmate… Misa, calma… Si, estaba por irme a dormir…"- Era ella. Que precisión tenía para olfatear que su futuro con Camus estaba en peligro. –"¿Qué? ¿Cómo que un accidente?"- Milo se sorprendió. –"Voy para allá enseguida… Si, si sé donde es…"- Colgó. Los ojos de él y los del rubio se cruzaron. El pelirrojo no supo como hacerle, como decirle lo que estaba pasando.

-"¿Cam?"

-"Marin va camino al hospital…"- Fue lo único que dijo.


	3. Desconocido

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA!... gracias por seguir leyendo... perdon si tardo en actualizar o si no les respondo comentarios, pero no tengo mucho tiempo :S

Bueno, este fic ya lo tengo totalmente escrito... asi que... no tardare mucho en subirlo. Gracias a Alynne Hale por leerlo y a Muerte 16 por tooodo su apoyo!... les envio un enorme beso y un abrazo afectuoso!

* * *

**Entre copas**

3.- Desconocido

Una lección en el hombro y el codo a causa de un desmayo fue el causante en aquella abruta interrupción de su beso, y de que sus familiares se encontraran en ese momento en el hospital. La sangre en la alfombra fue producto de la copa que se rompió y le cortó la palma; pero nada grave le había ocurrido a Marin Delorme. Touma, en la sala de espera, se alejó y se sentó en el sillón de espera a pensar, mientras Artemisa suspiraba, tranquila, y lo observaba de reojo.

En cuanto los vio pelear se dio cuenta de que las cosas entre los tres estaba alcanzando un nivel que ella ya no podría detener. Sabía que Camus la quería, lo sentía por la forma en que estaba al pendiente de sus cosas, y el esmero que ponía en la boda. Sus más íntimas amigas estaban celosas de que él pusiera tanta atención en esos detalles, y los novios de las ya casadas no lo hubieran hecho en su momento.

Pensó que tal vez debía hablar con él, sincerarse y exponer todos y cada uno de sus puntos, pero se reprimió al mirar el sitio donde se encontraba, y darse cuenta que, en términos vulgares, 'el horno no estaba para bollos'.

Touma estaba sentado en uno de los sillones con las manos entrelazadas entre las piernas abiertas, mirándola fijamente como si quisiera decirle algo. La muchacha solamente le sonrió de forma amable, dándose la vuelta enseguida al oír los pasos apresurados de Camus, que se dirigía a toda prisa a donde ellos aguardaban.

-"¡Misa!"- Exclamó, yendo a su encuentro y tomándola por los hombros, -"¿Dónde está mi hermana? ¿Cómo está?"- La rubia se quedó pasmada al verlo reaccionar así. Él no solía ser nada expresivo, y al admirar aquellas facciones contrariadas y preocupadas, se le encogió el corazón. –"¡Respóndeme!"- La zarandeó ante su silencio.

-."¡Ya déjala!"- Exclamó el taheño pelicorto, poniéndose de pie de un brinco.

-"No estoy hablando contigo… ¿Cómo pudiste permitir que le pasara algo?"- Artemisa abrió la boca, pero Touma le ganó la palabra.

-"¿Yo? ¡Él estaba bebiendo con ella!"- Acusó a Milo, quien llegó tras del pelirrojo. –"¡El único culpable de su estado es tu amiguito!"- Camus se quedó callado, pero se le veía que estaba a punto de explotar.

-"Lo siento… no…"- Balbuceó el rubio.

-"¡Cállate!"- Lo silencio su amigo, dejando a un lado a Artemisa para quedar cara a cara con Touma. –"Si tú te quedas con ella cuando nosotros ya nos habíamos ido, la responsabilidad es tuya… No embarres con su suciedad a Milo…"

-"Para ti todo es Milo, Milo, Milo… Vives obsesionado con ese estúpido griego, como si fuera algún tipo de Dios para ti… ¿Qué te pasa Camus? Tienes a la mujer perfecta a tu lado y ni siquiera lo notas…"

-"El que o note o no es sólo problema mío, a ti no tiene porque importante lo que hagamos ella y yo. Métetelo en la cabeza, es MI prometida y seré yo quien la despose…"

-"¡Pues hazlo! ¡Cásate con ella y sal de una vez de nuestras vidas! porque te apuesto que hasta él piensa lo mismo, y espera a que la desposes para mandarte al diablo…"- Señaló fieramente al rubio, quien se quedó pasmado ante lo dicho. Un miedo evidente se colocó a través de las fibras del taheño, quien en un acto de desespero se le fue hacia el cuello de su hermano.

-"¡Camus!"- Exclamaron al unísono los dos rubios. Artemisa buscó separarlos tanto o más que Milo. La primera se interpuso entre su prometido y los golpes.

-"Por favor, estamos en un hospital."- Dijo, pero era obvio que estaba defendiendo al menor. Milo sostuvo de los brazos al galo para que dejara de atacar, este se soltó bruscamente. Se apartó. El rubio suspiró con dolor.

Las enfermeras y médicos que se habían detenido por si tendrían que sacarlos continuaron con sus deberes.

Touma estaba encendido, y quería terminar con eso de una vez, aprovechando el fuego de la situación.

-"Eres el hombre perfecto… el que tiene todo lo que quiere cuando se le place, sin importarle lo que los demás quieran…"- Miró a Artemisa, y está no hizo más que empujarlo hacia atrás al ver que quería irse sobre su prometido otra vez. –"Eres el patán que se llevaba a las muchachas a su cama sin…"

-"¡Ya basta Touma! ¡No voy a permitir que continúes insultándome!"- Milo se le puso al paso otra vez, pero Camus jaloneaba con él para que lo dejara pasar. La ira se había apoderado de él y no tenía intención de mantenerla bajo candado.

-"No te tengo miedo. Puedes amenazar y amedrentar a quien te de la gana, pero a mi no me haces ni cosquillas"- Continuó su hermano, provocando que el mayor empujara a Milo, pero sin írsele encima.

-"¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón Touma. No tengo que golpearte para que te sientas miserable, con ser yo mismo ya hago suficiente por ti. Tú el que siempre has estado celoso por vivir tras la sombra de tu éxito hermano…"- Soltó una risa fría. –"Que pena me das."- El pelicorto se quedó callado. Ya no tenía más que decir ante la evidente verdad. Si lo odiaba era tal cual este lo pronunció. No había más razón.

Le sostuvo la mirada, pero no halló más palabras en su léxico para defenderse. Se dio la vuelta y emprendió la retirada hacia la salida del hospital.

Marin, que con el brazo vendado salió momentos antes, observó que Camus iba tras Touma, seguramente para continuar el pleito; así como Artemisa y Milo tenían el impulso de seguirlos…

-"Ni se les ocurra salir. Si ellos quieren arreglar sus problemas como cavernícolas es su problema, no el nuestro."- No había duda que le preocupaban sus familiares, sin embargo, a un día de la boda, las cosas debían resolverse de una o de otra forma.

-"Pero…"

-"Señorita Marin…"- Ella maneó la cabeza. Dio un par de pasos y se sentó en las sillas de espera.

-"Cinco minutos."- Dijo. Los rubios se miraron entre sí: la mujer solamente sonrió, nerviosa, como si no supiera que hacer; Milo observó la puerta, preocupado. –"Me sacaron sangre."- Añadió la pelirroja, señalando el lugar de su brazo donde la aguja fue insertada.

-"¿Cuándo te entregan los resultados?"- Inquirió el griego.

-"El médico me dijo que mañana por la tarde."- Sonrió. –"En momentos así agradezco tener mucho dinero."- Se rió de una forma poco normal en ella, tanto inusual que llamó la mirada de Artemisa.

-"Creo que ya deberíamos salir…"- Comentó. Marin asintió, pues era obvio que estando dentro sólo pensarían en esos dos.

Se levantaron de la sala y salieron del hospital. En el estacionamiento estaban los dos, frente a frente hablando cosas que nadie escuchaba. Discutían, pero no un tono elevado. El retrovisor de la camioneta era el único testigo auditivo.

Touma apretó el puño, enrojeció, agachó la cabeza y continuó hablando. Su hermano lo contemplaba, serio, pensativo, hasta que este levantó la vista y le dijo alguna cosa que atrajo otra vez una discusión. Al final Camus le dio la espalda y se fue hacia donde estaban los testigos: su hermana, su mejor amigo, y su prometida. Fue la mano de Artemisa la que tomó. La jaló hacia él y se la llevó hacia la limosina en la que habían llegado Milo y él, mientras el primero se quedaba de piedra, observando la escena y preguntándose qué de la conversación provocó esa reacción en el taheño.

Camus jamás lo había ignorado, pero al verlo marcharse comprendió que en esa relación estaba sobrando…

Su mano diestra se colocó sobre el brazo zurdo, a la altura del codo, mientras ladeaba la vista y ocultaba su profundo deseo de soltarse a llorar… de rabia, celos, desesperación y desamor.

-"Creo que esta noche te quedarás con nosotros."- No lo pudo creer, pero fue Touma quien dijo aquello; incluso Marin se quedó con la boca abierta.

-"¿Qué? ¿Por…?"- Preguntó, desconcertada. El rubio no se atrevió a hablar.

-"No creo que Camus se entere que está aquí. Estaba noche estará muy ocupado…"- Marin notó que reconocerlo, le había dolido, pero nada se comparó con la cara de Milo, quien estaba devastado con lo ocurrido.

Lo que nadie sabía era que Touma tenía una carta bajo la manga para vengarse de su hermano, pues este acababa de arrebatarle lo que le confesó más valiosa que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo para sí.

Apoyó la mano en la espalda de Milo y lo incitó a que subiera a la camioneta para dirigirse a la mansión Breuer.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Después de pasar una pésima noche, por fin se levantó de aquella cama satinada, que en nada se parecía a la suya. Su familia también tenía dinero y una buena posición, pero no estaban acostumbrados a despilfarrar el dinero, y Milo, aunque con la posibilidad de hacerlo, jamás consideró esa opción. Por sus costumbres y personalidad, la habitación de huéspedes le pareció exagerada, incluso el baño a diez pasos de su cama.

Se levantó, se puso una bata que estaba por ahí y que le había prestado el menor de los hermanos, y se fue al baño. En el espejo le devolvió la mirada un rostro entristecido, ojeroso, con los labios colgados.

Aquél día no tenía ganas de sonreír, y se sentía tan molesto que tampoco estaba seguro de querer dirigirle la palabra otra vez al idiota de Camus. Luego se consideró un bobo al albergar la posibilidad de que todos esos juegos de su amigo fueran una vaga esperanza para quedarse con él…

-"¿Qué pensabas?"- Le preguntó a su reflejo. –"A él siempre le han gustado las mujeres…"- Se sostuvo del lavadero, agachó la cabeza y una lágrima le baño el dorso de la mano.

No entendía la situación, pero tampoco estaba de humor para hacer de cuenta que no le dolía. Incluso ya estaba considerando la posibilidad de declinar su papel como padrino.

Suspiró y salió del baño. Se vistió, y después de un rato bajó a desayunar. La sirvienta le dijo que la señorita Marin ya se encontraba en el jardín, y que estaba sola, así se dirigió a donde estaba ella leyendo el periódico, seguramente buscando alguna noticia de su marido.

-"Buenos días."- La saludó acercándose. Pretendió hacerlo como siempre, sonriente y agradable con ella, pero el gesto no le salía natural.

-"¡Ah, Milo! Buenos días."- levantó la mirada, sonriente. Lo contempló un poco y no pudo evitar la comparación.. –"Vaya… Touma se veía mejor que tú…"- Milo suspiró, dejándose caer en la silla próxima.

-"Entonces… lo que me dijo ayer era cierto. Él y la señorita Artemisa…"- No pudo seguir a causa del nudo en su garganta. La taheña evitó mirarlo.

-"Si, eso parece... Y a menos que ella no esté enamorada de él, Camus debió haberla traído anoche."- Sus suposiciones eran vagas. El rubio tomó un salero pequeño en la mesa y comenzó a jugar con él

-"¿Cree que deseaba sacarle la verdad?"- Inquirió.

-"No lo sé… Touma insiste en que lo hizo para estar a solas con ella… ya sabes. La boda es mañana y quizá quería aprovechar el tiempo."

-"Si… eso pensé yo."- No quería aceptarlo, pero el comportamiento de Camus no le daba para más ideas.

-"Lo siento…"- Asió su mano. La mirada griega se cristalizó.

-"No importa. Ya estaba listo…"- A pesar de eso el consuelo el de la muchacha le servía para no soltarse a llorar. Se sentía tan mal que tenía en mente la idea de tomar el primer vuelo a Grecia, cambiarse de nombre, domicilio y todo lo que tuviera que ver con 'el'.

-"¡Buenos días!"- Exclamó Artemisa apenas llegando a donde estaban. Se le notaba muy sonriente.

-"Buenos días linda."- Respondió la pelirroja. A Milo no le salieron las palabras, sólo un gesto cortes.

-"¿Cómo te sientes Marin?"- Inquirió, preocupada.

-"Bien, bien, gracias."- Respondió. Sonreía, pero no era tan natural como las que le mostraba al rubio.

-"Hola Milo, ¿cómo estas?"- Se volvió al que aún creía el padrino de su boda. Este quiso sonar normal

-"Bien… "- Pero la garganta lo traicionó.

-"Camus se quedó en el hotel, dijo que iría a verte para hablar contigo…"- Le explicó. El rubio agachó la mirada.

-"Touma insistió en que se quedara, espero no te importe."- Acotó la taheña. Artemisa sonrió.

-"¡Por supuesto que no! Sabes que eres como de la familia, y siempre serás bien recibido en mi casa"- El griego odiaba que siempre fuera tan amable con él. En momentos así dudaba si lo hacia por su carácter, para quedar bien con Camus, o por el dicho de que a tus enemigos debes mantenerlos más cerca que a tus amigos.

-"Se lo agradezco."- Comentó, levantándose. –"Le tomaré la palabra y caminaré un poco por su jardín."

-"Adelante."- Le respondió, mientras ella se sentaba en otra silla y charlaba con Marin.

Tenía que mantener la cabeza fría para enfrentarse a aquella situación. Debía conocer sus deseos íntimos y saber que podría anteponer: su corazón, o su amistad con Camus. ¿Qué podría ser más importante?

Hacia un par años había escuchado de labios de un ser muy valioso para él, casi tanto como el galo, que el corazón era la pieza más valiosa de un humano, y que se debía cuidar de cualquier tipo de daño. Por eso había terminado su relación con Milo, pues sabía que este jamás lo llegaría a amar.

Andando entre los rosales y citando sus pensamientos, se daba cuenta que lo extrañaba, y que deseaba verlo aunque fuera para reconfortarse…

-"Milo…"- Aquella voz lo hizo sobresaltarse. Tenía ganas de voltear sobre su propio eje y darle un golpe, pero al apretar el puño y contener su ira se dio cuenta que hacerlo le daba mayor poder sobre su dolor a Camus.

-"Hola."- Lo saludó sin voltear a verlo. El taheño comprendía su molestia; ya la había adivinado la noche anterior.

-"¿Sabes? Hay algo que debes saber… y quizá…"- El rubio le dio la cara: el galo se veía cansado, como si no hubiera dormido mucho.

-"No quiero escucharte."- Le dijo, apretando los dientes. Mirarlo le causaba molestia, escucharlo desazón. El galo se quedó quieto, observando las reacciones de su amigo.

-"No pasó nada entre nosotros."- Se apresuró a hablar, porque lo menos que deseaba era que el otro se hiciera de ideas equivocadas. Milo, a punto de alejarse, se quedó quieto. Un extraño alivio se hizo presente en su pecho, pero la duda estaba clavada en su alma como una mortal espina.

-"Como si me importara…"- Puntualizó, seco, frío; ni el más crudo invierno podría haberlo igualado. Le dio la espalda completamente, con la intensión de huir de esas mortíferas palabras que tantas esperanzas le habían traído los últimos dos días.

_«Quisiera probar algo diferente…»_

Le había dicho Camus unas horas antes de que se acostaran.

«_Necesito que hablemos de nosotros…»_

_« No hay persona más importante para mí que tú…»_

Y luego un estúpido beso que ese momento quería borrarse con la manga de la camisa.

El pelirrojo lo detuvo del brazo.

-"Escúchame…"- Rogó. El griego tiró de su extremidad y prosiguió su camino.

-"Yo no soy nada tuyo para que me des explicaciones"- Su amistad también estaba finiquitada.

-"Por favor, necesito explicarte… decirte que…"- Milo no supo si Camus había continuado su discurso, porque sus ojos azulinos estaban fijos en un punto de los rosales, donde un muchacho alto, peliazul, estaba parado con un ramo de rosas y una sonrisa tan deslumbrante, que dejó de oír cualquier sonido.

¿Lo había convocado después de rememorarlo momentos antes?

¿El destino lo puso en su camino para que olvidara a Camus?

-"Hola…"- Leyó sus labios.

-"¿Kanon?"- Se preguntó desconcertado. El pelirrojo levantó la mirada: su rival, su tormento estaba parado a pocos metros de ellos, y amenazaba con llevarse lo que intentaba poseer.

Desesperadamente trató de tomar la mano del rubio para que no se fuera con el peliazul, pero este ya había dado pasos fuera de su alcance, y culminaba la retiraba en los brazos de aquél muchacho griego, que no conforme con soltar las rosas y apretar contra su pecho el cuerpo de Milo, le daba un profundo, prolongado, pero a la vez tierno beso…


	4. Confesión entre copas

Hola! Perdon por tardar en actualizar... no he tenido un buen final e inicio de año 9.9... sin embargo, ya traigo aqui los dos ultimos capitulos esperando sea de su agrado. Gracias a quienes han leido este fic!

**4.- Confesión entre copas**

La conversación principal, seguramente, se basaba en la boda; sin embargo, Camus no tenía ningún interés en escuchar o ser participe de ella. Mientras Touma bebía café, Marin intentaba comer con el único brazo disponible, y Artemisa reía olvidando su elegancia; el mayor de los Delorme echaba fugaces miradas hacia el sitio donde un peliazul y un rubio conversaban, con la esperanza de que ÉL le regresara el contacto visual, y dejara de prestarle tanta atención a Kanon…

-"¿Camus, quieres una galleta de cacahuate?"- Le ofreció su hermano.

-"Gracias."- Divagó este, tomando una del plato de cerámica que le ofrecía. Artemisa se la quitó antes que Marin lo hiciera.

-"Muy gracioso, cariño."- Dijo, acariciándole la barbilla. El pelirrojo parpadeó.

-"¿Qué…?"

-"Tu alergia… ¿Recuerdas?... el cacahuate te hace daño…"- Explicó su hermana. Desaprobando con la mirada que Touma intentara matarlo.

-"Ah…"- Bajó la vista. Aún no había tocado su desayuno y tampoco sentía hambre. La rubia le tocó la frente, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-"¿Te sientes bien?"

No. No estaba bien, y se sentía peor. Por dentro estaba furioso, y no dejaba de preguntarse cómo Kanon había pasado a formar parte de sus vidas otra vez. ¿Milo lo llamó? ¿Qué sucedía con el futuro que Camus estaba pensando formar con él?

Quizá el panorama no pintaba nítido si el galo no podía darle una clara respuesta a él, pero ¡de ahí a que permitiera que lo tocara tanto…! Francamente el taheño ya no podía contenerse tanto.

Se sentía como un volcán a punto de explotar, a pesar de que por fuera se viera distraído o inerte.

-"Necesito descansar."- Comentó al aire, retirándose la mano de Artemisa.

-"¿Demasiada actividad anoche?"- Inquirió su mordaz hermano.

Marin resopló, pero no dijo nada, a pesar de morirse por saber si lo de anoche significaba que se quedaba con ella o no…

-"En realidad, sí."- Respondió el mayor. Artemisa bajó la mirada y se sonrojó. No era típica su reacción. Touma enrojeció de rabia.

-"Camus…"- Murmuró su prometida como reprochándole el comentario.

-"Voy al hotel y luego… no sé…"

-"Disfruta tu último día de soltero."- Le sugirió Marin. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Podría ser el final de su relación con Milo, y este, estaba plácidamente hablando con Kanon como si no existiera nada más. Tomó una decisión:

Tenía que separarlos, detener el fin inminente de su relación con el griego, pues este no lo sabía, pero lo noche anterior ni siquiera había podido tocar a su prometida. El recuerdo de lo que sucedió entre ellos en esa habitación, le impidió ponerle una mano encima. La besó, fue cierto, pero todo culminó en un suave abrazo. Ni siquiera pasaron la noche juntos. Ella no lo amaba, y Camus sólo tenía cabeza para su amigo amante.

En el jardín, Kanon no le soltaba la mano a su ex novio mientras charlaban; el rubio se veía tan sereno y sonriente como si nada más sucediera; ni siquiera se podría decir que tuviera una pugna interna después del desamor experimentado.

-"¡No te creo!"- Exclamó Milo soltando una carcajada, que ni siquiera se molestó en opacar.

-"Es verdad, Saga se fue a España siguiendo a su en novio… No me preguntes como se llama porque no lo recuerdo, pero él se fue con un chico llamado Shura…"

-"Haber, ¿no sabes como se llama tu futuro cuñado, pero si recuerdas al otro?"

-"¿Celoso?"- Inquirió el mayor, besándole la mano, de una forma tan seductora que el rubio enrojeció.

-"Sabes que no… Me causa gracia y curiosidad…"- Sonrió, apenado.

-"Es que Shura y yo andábamos tras la misma persona en… ¿Suiza? Ni siquiera recuerdo como se llamaba ese tipo, pero tenía unos movimientos… ¡Ay!"- Milo le acababa de golpear el brazo, y este se daba suaves masajes.

-"Eres un sucio…"- Se cruzó de brazos y frunció los labios. Kanon sonrió, inclinándose y besándolo sin aviso.

-"Y tú me encantas."- Le dijo después del suave contacto. El menor suspiró.

-"Se lo dices a todo mundo."- Afirmó. No le importaba realmente, sólo adoraba aquella conversación que en nada le recordaba a su ex amigo.

-"No. Yo soy netamente honesto y digo lo que me viene a la cabeza. Tú me encantas, eres especial y lo sabes…"- Milo bajó la vista. Le hubiera gustado que esas palabras salieran de labios galos…

-"Y… ¿por qué crees que Saga se decidió por él al final?"- El mayor soltó una risita.

-"Supongo que se dio cuenta que nadie lo toleraba tanto como él, aunque, para su desgracia, su novio se dio cuenta de lo mismo con Shura… así que ya ves…"- Alzó los hombros. –"Es las cuestiones del corazón es muy difícil que la persona que amas te corresponda… ¿no lo crees?"- Otro suspiró abandonó los labios de Milo.

-"El amor es ciego."- Se miró las piernas. –"Supongo que es una discapacidad para algunos no saber amar…"- Si, pensó en Camus al pronunciar esas palabras, porque aunque le doliera reconocerlo, su amigo no estaba echo para sentir algo más que cariño. Kanon llamó su atención al jalarle la mano otra vez, llevársela a la mejilla, frotarla contra su piel y luego besarla.

-"¿Eso quiere decir que regresaremos?"- Le preguntó, sin soltarlo.

-"No lo sé…"- Frunció el entrecejo como si quisiera concentrarse. –"¿Por qué estas aquí?"

-"¡Me ofendes!"

-"No lo tomes a mal, Ka…"- Este rió. –"Eres cruel…"- Murmuró enojado. –"No lo dije por ser grosero, es sólo que…"- El mayor se recargó en la banca y miró al cielo.

-"Yo estaba en Londres. Vine a buscar trabajo, y en el hotel donde me hospedaba recibí una llamada. La recepcionista, a mi llegada, me dijo que el señor Delorme me solicitaba…"

-"¿Has dicho Delorme?"

-"Si, y me sorprendí tanto como tú."

-"¿Delorme? ¿Delorme? ¿Delorme?"- Milo no lo podía creer. Camus fue quien propició ese encuentro entre Kanon y él.

-"Si, y si no supiera que lo amas te diría que estas enamorado del dueño del apellido"- Bromeó Kanon, pero el menor no estaba para bromas.

-"Es un idiota…"- Murmuró el ojiazul apretando los puños. –"¿Qué pasó después?"

-"Ah… pues, te digo que la joven me dijo que el señor Delorme quería hablar conmigo, pero como a mí no me importaba en lo más mínimo tener noticias suyas, lo ignoré; por la mañana un auto me estuvo esperando cuando llegué al hotel y sin decirme nada más me hicieron subir a la limosina y me trajeron aquí…"- Le explicó, omitiendo el hecho de que Touma, el menor de los hermanos, le había dado las rosas que reposaban todavía tiradas en el suelo donde se encontraron, con el pretexto de que no podía volver a ver a su ex amor con las manos vacías.

Por eso Camus fue a buscarlo al hotel… No había más. Todo fue un placer astutamente planeado para que Kanon y él se quedaran juntos, y no siguiera siendo un obstáculo más en su matrimonio.

No podría explicar con nada como se sentía. Sus ojos tenían el impulso de desahogar el dolor del alma, pero estando frente a Kanon, en la mansión de su rival, a la vista de su asesino, no podría desbordarse.

El griego mayor lo observó en silencio. Le tomó las manos, se las besó, y se acercó para darle un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-"¡Milo!"- Aquella voz le revolvió el estómago. No quería verlo. No deseaba oírlo. Anhelaba con cada fibra de su cuerpo que se alejara o que pudiera olvidarse que él existía. Aprovechando la cercanía con su ex novio, lo tomó por las mejillas y e intentó perderse en un beso con él, porque si Camus quería ligarlo nuevamente en sus vidas le daría la razón. –"¡Dalaras!"- Gritó el galo, casi a punto de despegarlo del otro. El rubio se apartó y lo miró mustio, como si no supiera a que iba a interrupción.

-"¿Qué quieres? Estamos ocupados…"- Camus lo tomó por el brazo.

-"Que este quite su cara de a tuya…"- Kanon no se lo aguantó. Se puso de pie y tapó los rayos de sol que se reflejaban sobre el rostro del galo, pues era mucho más alto.

-"Mira Delorme, no estoy para aguantar tus…"- Milo le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio.

-"Camus, tú siempre hablas de los modales, cortesía y… buen comportamiento…"- Quiso ser diplomático a pesar de no tener ganas de ello, sin embargo, su amigo no estaba acostumbrado a sentir a ese nivel los celos, y tampoco tenía ganas de tragarse el gusto de golpear a Kanon por el simple placer de hacerlo…

-"¡No estoy para eso!"- Gritó. El peliazul se le puso al paso, como si este pretendiera irse sobre Milo.

-"¡No tienes porque ponerte así con él!... Yo lo amo, y estoy dispuesto a ofrecerle todo lo que tú no podrías… ¡Tendrás todo el dinero del mundo, pero lo único que haría feliz a tu supuesto mejor amigo, alguien más está por dárselo!"- Camus se quedó de piedra. Ni la misma medusa habría podido hacer un trabajo más perfecto en él.

Kanon tomó de la mano lo que acababa de ganar en batalla. El premio agachó la cabeza y se dejó guiar…

o.o.o.o.o

Ese gesto de sus labios y de su mano significaba un adiós, pero para el otro, a quien los días sin verlo le habían parecido una asesina espera, no lo aceptó. Se le fue encima sin decir nada más. Atrapó sus mejillas con las manos y los labios con un beso salvaje. El rubio al inicio no supo como responder, sin embargo, movió su propia boca al ritmo de la del otro, incluso lo abrazó pegando su cuerpo al del mayor.

Por esa noche se olvidaría de todo… Borraría de su cuerpo los besos y caricias de Camus, que al final de cuentas no tenían ya ningún sentido.

Abrieron la puerta introduciéndose en la habitación a tropezones. Kanon se fue retirando la playera mientras deslizaba los dedos por debajo de la ropa de Milo, a la par que este rompía su beso y le jadeaba en el oído…

Y de pronto, el mayor y él fueron empujados lejos. El rubio se golpeó la espalda contra la pared, mientras observaba que una sombra se abalanzaba sobre el otro y le propinaba un golpe en la mejilla que lo hacia caer. Milo reaccionó, y antes de que el pelirrojo volviera a agredir al peliazul, este ya se estaba dándole una bofetada a su amigo.

Todo se volvió muy confuso…

Un suspiro entrecortado salió de los labios de Camus, y sin voltear a ver a ninguno de los dos alzó la nariz y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta de golpe.

La mano del rubio ardía. Se puso de rodillas frente a Kanon, dándole besitos en la mejilla y en la frente, antes de romper a llorar…

Su acompañante lo abrazó, pero no supo que decir. Por una parte se sentía como tonto al haber empezado aquella escena cuando sabía no listo al menor. En un lado posterior de su cabeza reposaba la idea de que el galo había actuado siendo marioneta de sus celos…

Colocó la mano en la cabellera de Milo, seguramente para hacerlo sentir mejor. Alzó la cabeza y descubrió sobre la cama tendida, una rosa roja. Su corazón trató de hacer oídos sordos a las explicaciones que la cabeza le estaba dando.

-"Creo que ustedes dos tendrían que hablar seriamente…"- El rubio levantó la vista.

-"No puedo hablar con un cavernícola…"ñó. Con el dorso de la mano se limpió los rastros de lágrimas que aún le corrían por la cara.

-"Pues detrás de él tendrás que buscar a tu amigo, porque las cosas entre ustedes no se pueden quedar así…"- Milo se levantó del suelo.

-"No entiendo porque todos quieren meterse en nuestros asuntos. Cada persona que sabe lo que siento por ese hombre tratan de decirme que le diga, que le explique, que lo escuche… ¡Pero ninguno se da cuenta el trabajo tan doloroso que es para mí aceptar que jamás me querrá como yo a él!"

-"¿Y si te equivocas?"- Kanon se apoyó en la pared y también se levantó. –"Camus no reaccionaría así por nada. ¿Lo has visto ponerse así por la dichosa Breuer? Según lo que yo he notado, su hermanito y ella son muy unidos, pero a él no parece importarle…"

-"¡Ja!"- Exclamó, dándole la espalda y cruzándose de brazos. –"Tal vez porque no se ha dado cuenta que Touma está enamorado de ella, pero si lo supiera estoy seguro que haría todo lo posible por separarlos. A mí sólo me cela por la gran admiración que siento hacia su persona… o al menos eso es lo que él piensa. Teme que alguien más le robe mi atención a su gran ego…"

-"Entonces, ¿por qué esto?"- Tomó de la cama el presente que Camus trajo consigo y que no consiguió entregarle. Lo agarró con los dedos y se lo puso enfrente.

Milo la miró. Una voz le afloró en la cabeza.

-"_Me gustan las rosas roja aunque siempre actúo como si realmente no me importaran… Quizá algún día tenga suerte y una persona especial me de una…"_

-"Manipulador…"- Murmuró el rubio, pero no la desechó. La tomó y la olió.

-"Creí que no eran de tu agrado."- Le comentó el mayor al ver su reacción.

-"Yo también… pero se la pedí… No de una forma directa…"- Se fue hacia la cama y se sentó. Al estirar el brazo para apoyarse sus dedos tocaron un pedazo de papel: una tarjeta pequeña. Al desdoblarla el corazón le dio un vuelco, aunque luego dejó ambos presentes en la cama, y apoyando los brazos en la cabeza intentó pensar. El peliazul se sentó con él y desdobló el mensaje:

'_Por favor no temas.  
Danos una oportunidad…'_

**o.o.o.o.o**

Ni siquiera tenía sueño. Notó que ya pasaban de las dos de la mañana, pero él no podía acostarse; y es que, en aquella cama, se dio todo entre ellos…. Debió beber un `poco, perder su cordura, para tomar el valor necesario que le ayudara a aceptar que era gay. No se imaginaba los comentarios que antes elogiaban su nombre refiriéndose a él como un afeminado. Por Milo, esas opiniones no le hubieran importado.

Se puso en cuclillas junto a la pared de la esquina, resbalándose hasta quedar sentado en el piso con la cabeza entre las piernas, cubierta por sus brazos.

No supo cuando tiempo había pasado en el momento que escuchó que la puerta daba un clic y se abría. Al levantar la vista encontró que Milo estaba ahí, con la rosa que le dejó en la cama y la nota; pero no estaba feliz, se le notaba contrariado. Parecía que tampoco había dormido y vestía una bata al igual que él.

Camus se levantó de un brincó

-"¡No quiero verte!"- Bramó. La voz se le rompió.

-"¡Ni yo a ti!"- Gritó el rubio fuera de sí. –"¡Vengo a entregarte esto!"- Sin decir más le arrojó sus cosas. Al principio el galo se quedó de piedra, enseguida lo empujó contra la puerta, pero no hizo más. No podía hablar. Las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta imposibilitándolo no sólo el sentido, sino la respiración. No quería tocar la cama, así que se fue a la ventana y ahí se quedó. Milo se vio tentado a irse, pero no era suficiente sólo haber recibido aquella muestra de molestia. –"¿Qué quieres de mi?"

-"Nada."- Tajó el otro. Intentaba ignorarle, mas no podía.

-"¿Para qué me dejaste esa estúpida nota?"

-"Quería que habláramos… quería decir que… ¡Qué te importa!"- A pesar de estar furioso, su corazón dio un vuelco y su cara adquirió un tono rojizo que en nada tenía que ver con su enojo. El griego, más que curiosidad, tenía sed de su amor.

-"No pasó nada… Kanon y yo…"- La mirada fría del galo lo calló.

-"Querías vengarte, querías lastimarme… Está hecho Milo, ahora déjame… mañana me caso y tengo que descansar…"

-"¡AH! ¡Tú si tienes todo el derecho de estar molesto y de disponer de todo cuanto pasa, pero a ti no te importa como me sienta yo!"

-"¡Si no me importara no habría intentando decirte todo el día que no la quiero, tú lo sabes!"

-"¿Por qué la trajiste aquí? ¿Te divertiste? ¿En nueve meses esperaremos al futuro heredero?"- El galo se despegó de la ventana.

-"¡Cállate! Te dije que no pasó nada… ¿No lo entiendes?"- Enfrentó sus pupilas a las brillantes de Milo. –"Lo intenté, quería que algo pasará entre nosotros… quería borrarle esa sonrisa socarrona a Touma, pero no pude tocarla… ni siquiera la abracé… ¿Tienes idea de lo que es estar con alguien a quien no deseas ni un poco?"- El rubio se quedó sorprendido.

-"… pero… tú y ella han tenido intimidad antes…"

-"Lo sé idiota, no me lo tienes que decir."- Enrojeció, movido por un recuerdo. –"Yo sólo pensaba en nuestra noche…"

-"Aquél día bebimos mucho."

-"Si… Sé que bebimos hasta perder el juicio, pero recuérdalo: yo quería algo diferente."- Se acercó al rubio y lo miró fijamente. Milo sonrió a medias… Creyó que sólo era un mal chiste…

**-.- Flash Back -.-**

Camus caminó a tientas, guiado solamente por la mano de su rubio amigo, quien le vendó los ojos. No tenía idea de a donde se dirigían, pero desde que abandonaron la habitación del hotel y subieron al auto, el griego había jugado con sus sentidos, llevándolo a ciegas hasta donde le daría una sorpresa…

El galo confiaba él. Lo hacía con los ojos cerrados.

Se detuvieron, y por fin el rubio le quitó la venda.

-"¡Bienvenido a tu despedida de soltero!"- Exclamó, abriendo los brazos. El pelirrojo comprobó que seguían en el hotel. Seguramente el otro lo había hecho para despistarlo, y él no le arruinaría el momento.

-"Muchas gracias, no tenías que…."- El rubio le pegó afectuosamente en la espalda.

-"Eres mi mejor amigo y pasado mañana pasas a ser un muerto más para la sociedad… ¡Oigan, mi amigo sale del mercado mañana!"- Gritó para que el resto de los clientes del bar se enteraran. Camus se sintió apenado. Siempre lo estaba cuando se trataba de Milo.

-"No hagas eso…"- Le tomó el brazo y se lo llevó a la barra. El ojiazul se dirigió hacia el encargado

-"Usted sabe."- Dijo. Su amigo se quedó sorprendido, pero lo dejó actuar. No sabía en que podía volver a tener un instante así cuando se casara. Se sentó a su lado y espero: el barman le sirvió lo que al griego tanto le gustaba beber. -"Brindemos por…"- Elevó su copa mientras pensaba en un buen pretexto. Los tenía se sobra, mas, algunos no podía decirlos en voz alta.

-"¿Qué tal por el mejor padrino del mundo?"- Ofreció el galo. Se sentía fascinado con Milo.

-"je, je, ese soy yo"

-"¡Salud!"- Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-"Y dime, Camus, ¿qué se siente saber que mañana irás a la ahorca?"

-"¿Por qué lo dices así? No amo a Artemisa, pero es una maravillosa mujer. Sé que será una esposa excepcional y una buena madre…"

-"Bien, pero yo sigo pensando que si discuten cada dos por tres y que no sientes por ella más que aprecio, no estaría bien unir tu vida a la suya… ¿Qué pasa si conoces al amor de tu vida ya casado? Podría pasar esta noche…"- Deseaba que fuera con él. No lo diría de esa forma tan abierta. El galo lo observó.

-"¿Me ayudarías a encontrarlo?"

-"Claro, aunque dudo que tengamos los mismos gustos…"- Le puso la mano en la pierna. Camus le sonrió, sin siquiera molestarse en quitarse aquella extremidad.

-"Quisiera probar algo diferente…"- Colocó la mano encima de la de su amigo. –"¿Te animarías a ayudarme?"- Acercó su rostro un tanto.

-"¡Qué cosas dices!"- Exclamó el otro sonrojado. Se alejó un poco y se dedicó a comer cacahuates de un plato. El galo suspiró y lo miró con interés.

-"¿Cómo sabes si estas enamorado de alguien?"- Milo comenzó a toser. Su amigo le pegó en la espalda para ayudarlo y le ofreció de su propia bebida.

-"¡Ahg! ¡Vodka!"- Con los dedos se pegó en la lengua como si así pudiera quitarse el mal sabor. Camus comenzó a reírse. Se divertía tanto con él… –"No tiene ni pizca de gracia… Sabes que lo odio…"- Murmuró entre molesto y contagiado por los sonidos que su amigo producía.

-"Lo siento, Milo. Estabas ahogándote y no me iba a arriesgar a perderte…"- Ambos se miraron a los ojos. –"Hemos estado juntos casi toda nuestra vida… me sería imposible apartarme de ti… Ya estoy considerando no irme tanto tiempo de Luna de miel…"

-"ah… eh… por mi no te detengas…"- Rió nervioso. –"Si yo fuera tu… pareja o lo que sea, no me gustaría que me cambiaras por tu mejor amigo…"

-"Entonces no me amas lo suficiente…"- Milo se puso rojo de golpe.

-"¿¡Qué?"- ¿Se había dado cuenta? Camus sonrió, suavemente avergonzado.

-"En tu ejemplo, si fueras mi pareja y me restringieras ver a la única persona que quiero más que a cualquier otra no me amarías lo suficiente. No sé que es el amor, pero sé que no implica convertirse en el carcelero del otro."- Si no estuviera a punto de casarse ya lo habría besado.

Desde que se supo enamorado de él jamás había experimentado ese deseo con tal intensidad, no obstante aquella noche sentía que sería difícil reprimirlo.

-"Brindo por eso"- Le dijo, como para sacarse la idea de la cabeza, sin saber que aquella conversación sería el preámbulo de todo.

**-.- End of Flash Back -.-**

-"Jamás he querido lastimarte, y no te voy a decir esta noche que te amo porque no estoy seguro de qué sea, pero te quiero, te quiero y sé que no deseo estar con nadie más…"- Milo entreabrió los labios para decir todo lo que le estaba viniendo a la cabeza; sin embargo, no se atrevió porque no sabía por donde debía comenzar. Caminó hasta el pelirrojo, le tomó la cara con ambas manos y lo besó, porque lo amaba, porque realmente quería darle la oportunidad de demostrárselo. El otro correspondió su gesto, primero tímido, después ansioso. Colocó las manos en su bata, le retiró la cinta y esta cayó al suelo. Le besó el cuello, el pecho, los pezones; el rubio lo detuvo, lo abrazó y se lo llevó a la cama…


	5. La boda

Mi último capítulo! T_T… no fue un buen fic, pero ame escribirlo porque tenía ganas :D… Agradezco mucho el apoyo de todas ustedes, pero muy en particular de Neomina, Dafne (que tengas suerte donde estes!) y Hator, a quienes dedico mi último cap.

Entre copas

**5.- La boda**

En cuanto vio la pulsera supo que la quería, a pesar de que estaba tejida y que no demostraba su alto estatus -como dirían algunos-. Un peso sobre sus hombros le hizo voltear hacia un lado: con las mejillas suavemente sonrojadas, descubrió que era Camus quien le había abrazado. Tan natural, como el amigo que sabía ser…

Tomó la mano de Milo para observar mejor, lo que reposaba en su palma. El rubio experimentó un hormigueo que le bajó por todo el cuerpo.

-"_Es muy bonita._"- Dijo, sonriendo, admirando los diseños que traía el bordado.

-"_¿Te parece?_"- El galo asintió.

-"_A mí también…"_

-"_Deberías comprarla… No, yo debería obsequiártela…_"- Hizo un ademán de llevarse la mano al bolsillo, seguramente para sacar su cartera.

-"_No, no, no, no, no… Esta bien, Camus, no la quiero…_"- Sonrió nervioso, mientras hacia un movimiento para dejarla donde estaba…

-"_¿No? Pero si la has estado viéndola mucho rato…_"

-"_S-si, pero… aunque yo sea gay no sería muy propio vestir cosas de mujeres… ¿Entiendes?_"

-"_¡Qué tontería!_"- Exclamó el taheño. Sacó un billete, se lo dio a la señora y tomó dos pulseras. –"_Así esta bien…_"- Le dijo para que no le regresara cambio. Tomó la mano de su amigo, le puso la que era suya y luego se vistió la otra. –"_¿Lo ves?_"- Sonrió, mostrándole su propia muñeca para que notara lo bien que lucía. Enseguida le pasó a un lado y continuó observando el resto de las cosas, en el bazar…

Milo ya lo quería, pero en aquél momento se dio cuenta que difícilmente podría olvidarse de ese sentimiento, si Camus continuaba teniendo detalles como esos...

Al pasar los años creyó que todo terminaría una vez que él se casara, sin embargo, una esperanza se había clavado en su corazón la noche anterior: él y el galo habían pasado su primera noche lúcidos, intentando construir algo que sobrepasaba su amistad. Con eso, todo pintaba para decir que al final se quedaría a su lado…

Cuando abrió los ojos el taheño no estaba en la cama, ni siquiera en la habitación. Intentó pensar el lugar al que este se abría dirigido, pero para la hora que era sólo había una explicación a su desaparición…

**o.o.o.o.o**

Frente al espejo, vestido con su traje negro, se acomodó la corbata. Su cabello largo y rojizo le bañaba los hombros y se le iba hacia la cara constantemente, así que pensó que sería prudente –y elegante- amarrarlo con alguna liga o lo que fuera. Un jarrón con flores se cayó detrás de él.

-"Touma…."

-"¿Qué? Mis dedos son mantequilla"- Se excusó alzando los hombros e intentando meter a los culpables, en los guantes blancos que traía. Camus suspiró, sonrió y se dirigió hacia donde estaba.

-"El que debería estar nervioso soy yo, no tú."

-"No me hables así don perfección…"- El mayor le quitó los guantes y se los dio en la dirección correcta.

-"¿Hasta cuando dejarás esta rivalidad?"

-"Lo siento, Camus. Es la costumbre…"- Sonrió nervios y se fue al espejo. –"¿Así estoy bien?"- Su familiar lo contempló.

-"Creo que nos hace falta algo…"- Se fue hasta donde estaba la mochila en la que traía sus cosas y sacó una pequeña cajita. Se arremangó las mangas de la camisa y se fue hasta el menor, quien observó la descolorida pulsera que tanto había molestado a Misa cuando la compró.

-"¿Aún llevas eso?"- Preguntó en un reclamo.

-"No. Esta mañana me la volví a poner. Antes no la traía porque no quería que se siguiera desgastando, pero me di cuenta que lo importante no era el objeto, si no lo que ella representa…"- El otro lo miró sin entender.

-"¿Qué?"

-"Nada…"- Volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez suavemente sonrojado.

**o.o.o.o.o**

No estaba dispuesto a que Camus se siguiera burlando de sus sentimientos. Bajó del taxi y caminó con Kanon -detrás de él-, entre la gente que llegaba a la boda, dirigiéndose al jardín, para irse ellos hacia el lado contrario, directo a la mansión. Los del banquete también estaban llegando con la comida y el pastel. Subió las escaleras y se fue hasta el sitio donde su ex amigo estaría preparándose para el evento…

-"¡Milo!"- Exclamó una voz femenina a su espalda. Este no supo si voltearse y atenderla o ignorarla y seguir su camino; después de todo, el tiempo apremiaba.

-"Señorita Marin, buenos días…"- La saludó sin voltear a verla.

-"Hola, Kanon."- Le dijo al peliazul. –"Milo ¿aún no te has vestido? La boda será en…"- El primero tomó la palabra.

-"Perdone señora, pero no creo que sea un buen momento para…"- Ella ignoró.

-"Ay… lo siento, es que no puedo contenerme… ¡Estoy embarazada!"

-"¿Qué?"- El rubio se frenó: no sabía si sentirse feliz o decirle que su hermano era un… poca cosa.

-"¡El doctor me llamó hace un par de horas y me lo dijo! Y no es todo, ¡Aioria vino desde Bracil para estar conmigo! En este momento está diciéndole a todo el que conoce que será padre… ¡AY, LO AMO!"- Milo le apretó las manos y se deshizo del agarre impuesto por la mujer.

-"Señorita Marin, me da mucho gusto por usted, realmente si… pero… quisiera hablar con Camus en este momento… Es urgente."

-"¡Oh…!"- La pelirroja sonrió. –"Entiendo cariño. Pasa por favor."- Se quitó del camino y los dejó avanzar, así, tanto Kanon como el rubio se dirigieron hacia la habitación dispuesta para que el novio se cambiara.

En cuanto entraron notaron que Camus estaba de frente al espejo, ya listo, ultimando los detalles en su aspecto. Cuando los vio se sorprendió, pero sonrió a modo de bienvenida mientras movía los labios para decir algo y se les acercaba: fue Kanon el primero en entrar en la habitación e írsele encima. La mejilla derecha del galo recibió el impacto, derribándolo; su atacante no espero para darle otro…

-"¿¡Qué pasa?"- Gritó Touma, entre asustado y confundido. Ninguno de los dos le respondió. Milo frenó a su acompañante y levantó a su ex amigo del cuello de la camisa, a punto de tirarle un golpe también, hasta que el otro Delorme lo detuvo tirándole de la sudadera.

-"¡Suéltame!"- Le gritó, jalonándose la ropa.

-"¿Cómo se atreven a venir a hacer un alborto?"- Milo pro fin se dio cuenta que Touma estaba defendiendo a su hermano. Algo demasiado bizarro para ser real. –"¿Qué te crees mujercita?"

-"¡Óyeme tú, hijo de…!"- Fue Kanon quien se abalanzó sobre el menor de los hermanos.

-"¡Basta!"- Exclamó Camus poniéndose de pie. –"No le hagas daño… ¿A qué viene tanta provocación?"- Sentía el labio partido, pero no quiso limpiarse con la manga de la camisa; tampoco se movió. A Milo el corazón se le hizo de tripas al verlo así. Sus reclamos se esfumaron.

-"¿Qué crees que eres tú Delorme? ¿Crees que puedes ir por aquí y por allá jugando con las mujeres y con Milo como si fueran cualquier cosa?"- Habló Kanon, soltando a Touma para dirigirse hacia el hermano mayor, quien no le prestó atención, sólo se dedicó a mirar al rubio.

-"No quise despertarte…"- Su familiar hizo una mueca. No se acostumbraba a la idea de que esos dos… durmieran juntos. –"Tenía algunos asuntos que arreglar."

-"Si vas a casarte no quiero volver a saber de ti… Te amo, pero esto es…"

-"Yo me voy a casar, rarito… Camus habló con Artemisa y conmigo esta mañana…"- Intervino Touma. A pesar del insulto ni Kanon ni Milo pudieron reaccionar ante aquella confesión. Ahora el griego entendía porque tanta devoción hacia su familiar. El hermano mayor exhaló.

-"Siento el mal rato que te hice pasar…"- A pesar de todo se disculpaba con el rubio. Sonrió a medias. Se veía tan extraño formando ese gesto con la sangre todavía en su labio. Su amigo no pudo evitar sentirse mal. Touma tomó un pedazo de papel y se lo dio. Milo no dudo en aceptarlo y acercarse a Camus para limpiarle el líquido carmesí. Las marcas que le quedaron en el rostro no ayudaron a consolarlo. Y aunque dolía, el galo se dejó acariciar. Enseguida le tomó las manos y se las besó. Coronó su gesto al abrazarlo. El hermano menor rodó los ojos y les dio la espalda: acostumbrarse a notar las muestras de afecto de su familiar sería extraño, pero mucho más ver que las hiciera a otro hombre, a la única persona que amaba.

**-.- Flash Back -.-**

Cuando el pelirrojo llegó a la mansión Breuer se dirigió hacia el jardín, donde encontró tanto a su prometido como a su hermano parados uno delante del otro. Ella lloraba. Él tenía la vista perdida en el pasto. A juzgar por el cuadro parecía que habían discutido, y que ahora estaban despidiéndose.

No quiso interrumpirlos, pero supo que para los dos era un momento difícil. Quizá el último en que podrían estar juntos. Contemplándolos, se vio a sí mismo y a Milo en aquella posición.

Camus recordaba que la noche que Marin fue al hospital Touma le reveló que estaba enamorado de Artemisa, y que ese misma noche ella le había dicho que lo quería, pero que no sabría decirle si lo amaba o no…

-"¿Qué serías capaz de hacer para que no se casara conmigo?"- Oír su voz los sorprendió. Ella se limpió las lágrimas e intentó sonreírle, pero no lo hizo. Su hermano apretó los dientes y emprendió la retirada de una forma tan cobarde, que Camus deseó no ponerle las cosas tan fáciles. –"¿Eso es todo? ¿Ni siquiera intentarás pelear conmigo?"

-"Camus, por favor…"- Rogó ella. Se le acercó y le tomó los hombros. Su hermano se frenó, pero no lo miró.

-"¿Para qué? Tú y ella deben casarse, ese fue el acuerdo…"- Camus lanzó una exclamación sarcástica.

-"¡Ja! El acuerdo… No me importa."- Touma viró hacia él. –"El convenio entre las familias no especifica cual de los Delorme debe desposar a Artemisa Breuer. Mi nombre no aparece en ningún lado."- El menor frunció el ceño.

-"¿Dejarías la compañía y tu posición por un capricho?"- Camus arqueó una deja.

-"¿Un capricho? ¿No me dijiste que la amabas?"- El color a la cara del menor subió de golpe.

-"La-la amo, pero…"- El mayor lo ignoró. Tomó las manos de su prometida y se las apretó suavemente.

-"¿Lo amas?"- Ella lo miró a los ojos. Volteó hacia atrás y le sonrió a Touma.

-"S-si… si…"- Pareció darse cuenta que era una falta hacia su prometido, porque enseguida volteó a verlo a él. –"Lo siento, Camus…"- Este meneó la cabeza. Tiró suavemente de ella para llevársela a su hermano, tomarle también la mano, y unirlas.

-"Entonces está decidido. Ambas familias cumplirán el acuerdo y yo estaré con la única persona que quiero…" – Sonrió ampliamente, incluso la mirada le brilló. La cara de Touma no tuvo precio. -"… No me miren así. Los dos lo sabían… Por eso tú trajiste a Kanon, ¿o no?"- Se cruzó de brazos. El menor asintió mientras abrazaba a su futura esposa.

-"Oye, si yo perdía algo importante para mí, lo justo era pagarte de la misma forma."- Artemisa rió.

-"Y te lo agradezco, Touma. Sin ti, hoy Milo y yo nos separaríamos para siempre…"

**-.- End of Flash Back -.-**

-"¡Tú eres el señor Delorme?"- Inquirió Kanon, indignado y molesto. Milo, aún en los brazos de su amado, cerró los ojos con alivio.

Y pensar que había creído que Camus lo trajo para que no se quedara solo… Tan sólo para acentuarle que si iba a casarse.

-"Podría demandarte por secuestro, ¿Sabes?"- Escuchó que el peliazul continuaba peleando con su 'cuñado'..

-"Como si no te hubiera hecho un favor."- Respondió el otro, cruzándose de brazos despreocupadamente. Kanon reconocía que tenía razón, pero no lo diría en voz alta. –"Por cierto… Quiero que le lleves a mi nueva secretaria una solicitud de empleo y tus documentos el lunes por la mañana… ¡Ah! Y no acepto holgazanes."- Acotó, antes de que el otro respondiera cualquier cosa.

Camus rompió su abrazo con Milo para mirar a su hermano y sonreírle, como aprobando lo que acababa de hacer.

Después de todo, Touma no era tan malo como pensaba… (1)

**o.o.o.o.o**

Artemisa Breuer llevaba un vestido de novia blanco, escotado por la espalda y el pecho, con la falda en forma de cola de sirena; su cabello estaba recogido por detrás, y tenia un tocado de rosas blancas y rojas; su ramo de rosas naturales color durazno, tenía perlas incrustadas en el centro de las flores. Ella llegó al centro del altar, escoltada por Camus Delorme. La sorpresa en los invitados fue enorme cuando simplemente la dejó ahí, y Touma, quien iba tras de ellos, se situó a su lado. Marin no podía entender lo que pasaba –porque nadie se tomó la molestia de comunicárselo- y tampoco ayudó en mucho que Aioria hiciera preguntas cada dos por tres, acerca de lo que pasaba…

El mayor de los pelirrojos se convirtió en el padrino, y Milo, situado a su lado, el que le pasaba los anillos.

Al finalizar el evento todos continuaban sumergidos en el silencio, hasta que Camus se acercó a los novios y los felicitó, abrazando fervorosamente a su hermano y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Artemisa; el resto de los presentes hicieron lo mismo. El rubio, un poco intimidado, se acercó a la pareja aunque fuera para decirles palabras de ánimo, pues no sabía como ellos lo recibirían; pero su sorpresa fue abrupta cuando la rubia le sonrió, y lo abrazó como si de los mejores amigos se tratasen.

-"Espero que Camus y tú sean tan felices como seguro lo seremos nosotros…"- Deseó. Él sonrió agradecido mientras correspondía su gesto. Tomaba sus palabras sinceras, porque a pesar de ser 'rivales', ella jamás se mostró grosera.

Al momento, un pensamiento inundó su mente.

-"Señorita Artemisa, perdone… ¿Podría hacerle una pregunta un poco indiscreta?"- Ella no rompió el contacto.

-"Claro."

-"Ayer usted estaba muy feliz después de llegar del hotel…"

-"¡Ah! Eso fue porque Touma me hizo una bonita escena de celos cuando llegué a la mansión…"- Soltó una carcajada. Dejó de abrazarlo, le tomó las manos y sin parar de sonreír, agregó: -"Camus siempre te ha querido, y yo sé que no hay nadie mejor para él, que tú. Si algún día necesitas hablar, un consejo… o cualquier cosa… no olvides que tenemos algo en común."- Guiñó el ojo. El otro asintió y correspondió su gesto. Lo soltó y se volvió a saludar a los demás invitados.

Ahora solamente restaba el menor de los Delorme. Milo tragó saliva mientras pensaba que decir. Obviamente el recién casado no desearía ninguna palabra como signo de aceptación o felicitación; no obstante, la mano extendida del pelirrojo sobrepasó sus expectativas. El rubio la apretó.

-"Muchas felicidades…"

-"Gracias, cu-cuñado..."- En sus labios también apareció una sonrisa. –"No será fácil aceptarlo Milo, pero desde ya te doy la bienvenida a la familia. Siempre supe que acabarías metido en ella… Sólo espero que demoren un poco para que me haga a la idea de lo suyo, antes de que decidan casarse también."- El rubio no supo si eso era una broma, pero a juzgar por su carácter y expresión, algo le decía que hablaba más enserio que nunca. No le respondió. El otro aprovechó para darle un abrazo con suaves palmadas en la espalda, antes de dejarle y saludar a otras personas.

Milo se apartó entre apenado, sorprendido y confundido. Cómo una boda podría haber cambiado tanto su vida… ¡Y él ni siquiera era el novio!

Camus le asió la mano. Los ojos del rubio enfocaron esas pupilas caobas que tantas veces lo habían hecho suspirar. Una seña con la cabeza le hizo saber que deseaba que lo siguiera. Se movieron lejos del bullicio de los invitados, apartándose hacia los rosales donde nadie podía verlos. Lo besó al llegar, sin decir nada, abrazándolo, acariciándole la piel del rostro con la fineza de sus dedos…

-"Te quiero…"- Le dijo, besándole las mejillas y apoyando por último la barbilla en el hombro. El rubio sintió la sangre en el rostro. Sonrió.

-"Esto me suena a una de tus travesuras…"- Bromeó. Camus se apartó para mirarle a los ojos.

-"Quizá quiera cometer una…"- Susurró. El color en ambos subió.

-"¿Qué tienes en mente?"- Sin responder nada, lo acorraló contra los arcos de rosas, apresó sus labios con un beso fogoso y mientras lo mordía agregó

-"Te lo voy a mostrar…"- Y sin decir más, se lo llevó del brazo…

… **FIN…**

No sé si alguien lo recuerda, pero la razón por la que Kanon estaba en Londres era porque estaba buscando empleo, y con esa línea Touma lo estaba contratando aunque este no hubiera ido a pedirle trabajo a él. Suena confuso o.o… pero me encantó lo del secuestro XD (lo menciono en el anterior por si alguien no recuerda)

Gracias de nuevo por leer!


End file.
